


Bearly Remembering

by mattsloved1



Series: The Bear Chronicles [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Bears, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And you have no memories of before?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bearly Remembering

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to MLC for looking this over, helping find an ending and giving me lots of nice titles to sort through! You are awesome! :-)

 Sherlock bear paced in front his partner. Each time he turned a tap would be given to his chin. 

 

“And you have no memories of before?”

 

John scratched thoughtfully at his left blue corduroy ear, “Barely any. There was a humming noise, some bright lights and I felt a bit chilly before my jumper was put on.  Don’t remember much until I was sitting on this shelf beside you.” 

 

Sherlock growled in frustration before he stopped to consider.  “Do you think it possible a good knock against the head might help?”

 

John bear scowled as much as his expression would let him.  “Since you don’t remember either why don’t I give you a good thumping instead?”

 

His offer was brushed aside as the other bear started to pace again. “It wouldn’t work.  My brain is superior and I would be able to recall such information from my mind palace if it was available.”

 

His fellow bear rolled his button eyes in agitation.  “Personally, I think you have stuffing for brains.”

 

John didn’t know how but Sherlock managed a look of disdain on his woollen face. 

 

“Honestly there are times—”

 

“When you despair of me I know.” 

 

Sherlock bear looked over and his tiny felt heart beat.

 

“Even so,” he said fondly, “I’d be lost without my blogger.”

 

John bear beamed.


End file.
